I love you, Mitsui!
by Megane-chan
Summary: Mitsui received one suprising call from a very unexpected someone. (shounen-ai everyone. )
1. chapter one

Title: I love you, Mitsui!

Author: Megane-chan

Part: 1

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com

Pair: Surprise X Mitsui

Genre: Humor, Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

Warning: OOC! 

Author's note: The story's in POV style.

"…" Dialogues

/…/ Thoughts

*…* Actions/sounds

Chapter 1: I love you, Mitsui!

--

"I love you, Mitsui!"

*click*

What the hell was that? And who the hell was that? I stare at the phone receiver for a moment before putting it back on its place on the night table beside my bed. Then I slumped back on my bed, covering my whole body and face with my blanket. I was left thinking who the hell will call someone at the middle of the night and tell them they love them then quickly put down the phone? Maybe that was prank call. 

But "I love you, Mitsui?" 

Only a few people, and all of them are from my team, knew of my own personal phone line in my room. Hmm… let's see, who from my team would most likely play a prank call in the middle of the night? Definitely not Akagi! Kogure? Of course not! Rukawa then? Nah…That kid would most likely be asleep. The other freshmen or sophomores? I don't think so. They know very well not to make Mitsui Hisashi mad. So that leaves Sakuragi and Miyagi. Maybe they did it, maybe not. Although, the voice doesn't come anywhere near Sakuragi's or Miyagi's. 

So who as that? 

Stupid Hisashi! Maybe that was a wrong number! But how can it be? It said, "I love you, Mitsui!"

Anyway, I better not dwell on it and miss my beauty rest. I still have so many people to grace my beauty on tomorrow.  I'm egoistic? No! I'm just really honest.

I snuggled up to my covers and pillow. Yes, I love to cuddle. Anyway, as I do that, I greet the world goodnight!

--

Oh my, oh my, oh my!!! I can't believe I did that! I, Fujima Kenji, just called up my all time crush and love, said "I love you" err, did I also mention his name? Anyway the thing is I hung up on him! I'm so stupid!! No! It's Hanagata who's stupid, stupid for even suggesting that I call Mitsui. 

I walked back and forth around my room, making burnt marks on the carpet cursing my stupidity, no, my best friend's stupidity while I dial his phone number at the same time.

"He… Hel-lo?" 

I heard Hanagata's sleepy voice across the line and I wasted no time in shouting at him.

"It's your fault, you four-eyed fiend!" 

"Fu… Fuji… *yawn* ma?" 

Why that no good friend of mine…

"Yes, this is Fujima and wake up you four-eyed fiend!"

I heard a shuffling of sheets and I assumed he's looking for his glasses.

"What's wrong and what time is it?"

This time, I heard his not so groggy voice.

"I said it's your fault! You made me call him up! You forced me to call him up!"

"Hey!  I didn't force you to call him up, wait! What are you talking about and who did you call up? And why are you accusing me?"

Oh, so this four-eyed fiend tries to act innocent huh?

"We're talking about Mitsui, I called up Mitsui and it's your fault because you suggested that I call him up!"

"So you called him but I can't hardly see that it's my fault, it was just a suggestion and I didn't force you to do it."

"I told him I love him and hung up the phone just like that."

"What!? You what!?"

I sighed and repeat myself once again. "I told him, "I love you, Mitsui", then hung up the phone quickly like 1, 2, 3 click!" 

Argh! The nerve of Hanagata to laugh at me! Darn him! I can hear him holler across the line!

"Why are you laughing like a hyena?" I growled at the phone, gripping it so hard my knuckles turned white.

"That's just rich, Fujima. I suggested you call him, talk out your issues about him and maybe you can make a move on him. And I definitely did not tell you to tell him you love him then hung up the phone!"

"But I… I… well, I was nervous! What am I suppose to say?" 

"Sigh… Better yet, Fujima, you could at least call him in a decent hour and not in one in the morning."

Okay, slowly my common sense crawls back into my empty but Mitsui thoughts filled head. 

"I… sigh, I'm sorry, Hanagata. I shouldn't have accused you." Stupid, Kenji! Accusing your dear best friend like that. And no, he isn't some four-eyed fiend I take it all back.

"No problem, my dear love-struck friend. But if you don't mind, I would love to get back to my sleep now. Even if there are no classes tomorrow, I wouldn't like to see my already not so perfect eyes sporting any eye bags in the morning. So goodnight! And have sweet Mitsui dreams, ne?"

"Yeah… goodnight, sorry to bother you again, okay?"

Hanagata said to think nothing of it, he is a really good friend he's so unlucky to have a stupid love-struck best friend like me. 

I walked around my room and sat down on my bed thinking about the first time I laid eyes on my beautiful Mitsui. Gah! I sound like some gushing teenybopper! 

Anyway, I think the first time I laid eyes on him were in the preliminary games. And since, then there's always something that reminds me of him. . Then when Shoyo-Ryonan vs. Shohoku game happened, I realized that I have this embarrassingly huge crush on Mitsui and that's the time I accepted that I may not just be having a crush on him but I'm in love. So maybe the way I'm sneaking at the Shohoku grounds every Saturday night helped me figure out that I'm scarily becoming obsessed with the gorgeous shooting guard but that's besides the point. 

Anyway damn my impulsive behavior! Damn Mitsui for having such a great body! Damn him for being oh so hot. And damn me for loving him…

Gads! I'm so pathetic. 

I sigh and sighed once more as I stare at the phone and hoped against all hope that Mitsui doesn't have a caller ID and decided to call me up tonight.

--

Sigh… I can't sleep! Darn that phone call. And why I am letting myself be bothered by that? Maybe it's the "I love you, Mitsui." But still! 

Anyway, I guess I should narrow down the people who will I question tomorrow. That leaves the girls out of this, that voice is definitely male. Yes, I know, I've already come to terms that I am bisexual. Ladies and gentlemen this one steaming hot hunk is bi. I've no problems with that, and this being bi thing opens up to a wider range of selection, no? Okay, going back to my current problem or issue, whatever. 

I threw off the covers and picked up a pen and paper on the night table. I sat down on the floor my back leaning against the bed as I write on the table. Then I notice this little screen on my phone. 

Damn you, Mitsui! How can you be so stupid! You have a caller ID!

Okay, one problem solved, I already have the guy's phone number.  Let's see… the number is 444-0414. Eh? Lots of fours huh? Anyway, now to call or not to call, that is the question. 

I stare on the handset and caller ID then I come into a conclusion that if he called me just to say that I very well deserve some damn good explanation. So with that in mind, I slowly dialed the number and waited for the other party to answer.

--

I jumped back when I heard the phone rang then I nervously viewed the caller ID. Oh my Lord! It's him! It's Mitsui! 

My heart didn't know what to do, it wanted to leap for joy and at the same time, I'm dreading to what will happen if I answer the phone. I let the phone ring four times, five, six, seven times. Then I thought, I already made a fool of myself so I might as well face the music. 

I slowly fearfully reached for the phone and I managed to let out a tiny squeak of,  "Hello?"

--

Was this the guy who called me a while ago? This sounded like some kid who just reached puberty. 

"Hello… umm… well, did you by any chance called me up a while ago? This is Mitsui Hisashi by the way."

"Called you *gulp* up?" 

Now now, don't lie to me boy.

"Yes, because you're number, well, this number registered in my caller ID. And well, anyway may I know who's this?"

--

Ack! Should I tell him that it's me? Gads! I'll be the laughing stock of the whole of Shoyo, better yet, Kanagawa! 

Sigh, his voice is so nniiiiccceee… wait! I'm going off track here.

Take a deep breath, Fujima Kenji. Just remember what your mother always say, the truth will set you free. The truth huh? I quietly cleared out my throat and I thankfully managed to speak in my natural voice

"Anou… well, this is… um… Kenji."

--

Kenji? Do I know anyone by the name of Kenji?

"And does this Kenji has a surname?"

There was a short pause before I heard this 'Kenji' guy spoke up.

"Fujima. Fujima Kenji."

-- 

There I said it! But how come I don't feel free yet? Wait, oh no! What's taking him so long to reply! Ack! Maybe I shocked him too much his heart went haywire and had a heart attack! No! I don't want to kill my one and only love!

"Hisa – Mitsui, are… are you there?"

--

What the?! Fujima Kenji? Shoyo's captain? The brown haired guy with the mesmerizing blue eyes? Hold on, this I just say mesmerizing? Err…

"Fujima!? Fujima Kenji?! Shoyo's captain? The one who Sakuragi calls Substitute?!"

--

Oh no! He's shouting at me! What should I do? 

"Errmm… yes, that's me."

--

It took a while before my brain was able to function fully.

"Hey! What's the big idea of calling me then saying  "I lo –"

--

"I'm so sorry, Mitsui! I didn't mean it! Hanagata told me to call you and tell you my issues about you like what I feel but I really didn't mean to hung up on you. I was so nervous but I meant when I said I love you I'm just terribly sorry I hung up on you and I disturbed your sleep. Really it's not my fault, it's my tongue and heart. Ack! That sounded lame. I'm sooo sorry, Mitsui. I promise I won't call you up again in one in the morning and say I love you, Mitsui and hung up on you. But I really do mean what I said and I'm really sorry that I even stalk you during your Saturday practices but I couldn't help it. And I'm sorry again for calling you at this late hour of the night saying I love you. But I totally mean that but I –"

Okay, my tongue didn't listen to my brain that moment. Thankfully Mitsui cut off my totally embarrassing unintended confession. 

Oh shit! Now I really told him I love him! Ack! And I also told him I stalked him! Oh no… he' gonna get the SWAT team and have me assassinated.

--

Geeze! This Fujima sure has some strong pair of lungs!

"Oi oi OI!!! Cool it, Fujima!" I cut him to save both of us from embarrassment. 

Wait… what the!? Hold on a minute here!

"You stalked me during our Saturday practices!?" 

I heard him "eeped" at the other end of the line. But that's not really my concern, I was just surprised that's all. Now point of the matter is he meant when he said he loves me???

"Fujima… Do you? I mean you do you really meant what you said?"

Hell! I dunno what to say! One of the captains of our rival team just confesses his love for me in a very un-Fujima like manner, not that I know his style but I'm sure he can do a lot better than this.

The line went silent for quite sometime then slowly I heard him take a breath and spoke.

"Yes, I meant every word, Mitsui."

"Oh."

What's wrong with me!? One of the best-looking guys in the whole prefecture of Kanagawa is in love with me and all I can say is "oh?"

--

Oh? Oh was all he can say? Oh man! I'm dead! He doesn't like me! Now he's probably disgusted at me! I think I'm going to cry…

Then he spoke up.

"Come over at my place tomorrow. I am assuming you already know where I live."

Shit! He's gonna murder me in their place, hide me in their basement then let me to rot and feed me to the rats!

"Oh *gulp* Okay…"

--

To Continue or not to continue? That is the question.


	2. chapter two

Title: I love you, Mitsui!

Author: Megane-chan

Part: 2

E-mail: 

Pair: Fujima X Mitsui

Genre: Humor, Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: And if you want, just tell me.

Warning: OOC!

Author's note: The story's in POV style. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG UPDATE!!!!

Chapter 2

Did I just invite Fujima Kenji, the one who very uncharacteristically sprouted 'I love you', over at my house? What has gotten into me?

Anyway, what's done is done. I shouldn't be dwelling much on that. Besides, it's him who owes me tons of explanations.

I jumped on my bed once again and tried to get even a few hours of my well-deserved sleep. But what should I wear tomorrow?

--

What should I wear for tomorrow err make that later this afternoon? I practically thrashed my entire room just by searching for a presentable set of clothes. Oh, there's a nice red shirt there. Hhmm…Maybe I'll wear that after all, red is Shohoku's color. But wait, what if he thinks I'm kissing up on him by being a Shohoku fan? Well, not that I'm not but err… okay, the red shirt has got to go. Hmm… maybe I'll try that dark purple polo shirt with tiny yellow vertical stripes on them. Err… I look like a Kainan fan now.

Okay, yellow, purple and red colors are out.

Let's see, how about this blue and white button down shirt? Sigh… just add a number at the back of this shirt I'll look like a player from Ryonan. So, I believe blue has been added to my 'no' list. Damn! No wonder girls stay sooo long in decided what to wear! Here I am just looking at the colors and what more if I decided to look for the style? Thank goodness I'm a guy!

Now back to my problem. What if I wear this loose green shirt? And be a walking advertisement for Shoyo? I think not.

I took one last exasperated look at my pathetic excuse for a closet and decided to fish out my fortunately last piece of a neat presentable shirt. There! A simple white collared shirt should do it! White is neutral so white is good. I carefully placed it on top of my clean desk, away from the mess in the closet.

So I guess a simple white collared shirt, a clean pair of jeans and of course clean shoes were presentable enough.

Now to completely finish the looks department, I have to sleep now to prevent the bags and dark circles under my eyes to show up. As for the attitude department, that can wait tomorrow when my brain and heart stop their panicking stage.

--

The next day…

The first thing I thought of when I woke up this morning was that the guy that unexpectedly proclaimed his love for me was Fujima Kenji and he's coming today!

I don't know why I suddenly cared that my house was a total mess, that the bathroom is in badly need of a complete hygienic miracle and that the refrigerator looks emptier than a balloon filled with air.

Slowly, I started picking up the dirty clothes in my room and placing them in the laundry room. I straightened out my closet, glad to see that I can now again see the real color of my closet from the inside. I made my bed. Called a special housecleaning services to tidy up my poor excuse for a bathroom. You really gotta love those special cleaning services. In just under one hour, they arrived and attack my bathroom. Then they went out of the house after an hour and a half to leave me to find my once filthy bathroom blindly sparking clean and more importantly, hygienic.

Then my stomach decided to growl and make known of its need for food. I looked at my watch and it read 11:00 am sharp. I didn't exactly told Fujima what time he should be here and he didn't exactly inform me either. So to play safe, I gotta fill that empty refrigerator of mine and make lunch for two. But before that, I need a bath. I stink. Phew!

--

Oookay. I'm here. Here meaning in the front door of my beloved Mitsui. Okay, now Kenji, be brave. Just push the tiny little brown button there. Yes, Kenji, that's just the doorbell it won't kill you, you know.

Flashback

I couldn't sleep. I kept on tossing and turning in my sleep. And before I knew it, it's already 9 in the morning. I don't know whether I'm just excited because I'm going over to Mitsui's place invited and not snooping for once. Or scared that he might just kill me for that unintended confession of mine? Still though, it doesn't change the fact that I acted like at total babbling idiot. Sigh… I just wish that this day will be better.

I decided that maybe a nice hot shower would help me calm my nerves. So there, I stripped off of my pajamas turn on the shower and hmm… I wonder, what does his bathroom looks like? Ack! What am I thinking?

Guess the shower did help me clear my mind. Now that I'm fully dressed, I wonder what should I bring for Mitsui? I kept on thinking as I stepped out of my room, gather my keys and went out of my house and I still don't know what to bring.

On my way to his house I spotted a flower shop with a funny name, "Koneko Sumi Ie." Kitten in the house huh? I went in curious to why a flower shop should be donned with such a name.

A tall honey colored haired guy wearing shades approached me and said. "Good morning, pretty one. How may I pleasure you?"

"I err…" Hey! What can I say to that kind of line?! Ooh… I feel my cheeks burning.

"Yohji-kun! That's not the proper way to greet a customer!" This Yohji co-worker said. "Ah, forgive Yohji-kun there. He likes to tease people."

"But Omi! He's really good looking! How can I pass that one up?" This Yohji guy protested.

"Hn. Go back to work, Kudoh." The guy with the red hair said behind the counter while he gives this obviously flirtatious Yohji a threatening glare.

"C'mon, Aya. I was just teasing!"

"A-hem." I said to get at least one of them to attend to me. There's four of them obviously working, Aya, the one behind the counter, the other is Yohji, one over the end of the room spraying on some flowers and Omi is I think the little blond one.

"So how can I help you… umm… hey! You're Fujima! Fujima Kenji!" This Omi guy shouted.

"Ehehe… yes, that's me. How'd you - ?" I stammered fully forgetting for while why I'm here in the first place.

"Heh! You're one of Kanagawa's top basketball player!" Omi smiled. "And besides, my school is near Shoyo."

"Ah." I'm sort of overwhelmed to be still recognized as the one of the top players of Kanagawa nonetheless. "Anyway… anou… I'm going to a friend's house and I'm wondering what I should bring. Help me, I think?"

Omi's face went thoughtful for a minute before he gathered a few flowers and arranged them right before me. "So, what does this girl likes?"

"Umm, you see… it's not a girl." I think I look a bit pink now.

"Even better!" This Yohji-guy was suddenly behind me and placed one arm over my shoulder. "Now, let charming Yohji give you one of his masterpieces."

"What masterpieces?"

"Doubting my flower prowess now do you, Ken?"

So the last guy's name is Ken. Anyway, I shouldn't be wasting my time getting dragged on by these guys little arguments. And besides, I gotta get this Yohji-guy's hand away from my butt.

"Umm… I need to --" Before I can even finish my escape sentence, the Aya guy comes and handed over a simple flower arrangement.

"Here. I'm sure he'll appreciate this one." Gee, this guy remind of the Shohoku player, Rukawa. He's cold, very cold.

"Thanks, I guess." I took the flowers and paid them and squeezed my way out of the flower shop when out of nowhere hundreds of girls decided they wanted to ogle the boys in the shop.

The flower actually was pretty nice but my brain that was slowly getting stupid every moment decided to now just remind me that Mitsui might not appreciate a guy giving him flowers.

Stupid Kenji!

And I just wasted a good damn hour over these flowers! Oh well, I don't want to waste them so why not just bring them and suffer more of my very unfortunate fate.

As I walked down the block, I saw one candy store and decided candies will or might make up for my flowers. I grinned and walked in the store. And thirty minutes later, I got out of the store I got this funny feeling again that I did something stupid. I counted the chocolates that I bought and got 14. Humph. So I bought 14 kinds of chocolates. I just hope Mitsui has some sweet tooth.

There's no turning back now at this point. I already reached my destination. Mitsui, my love's place! I looked at my full hands and saw one paper bag full of chocolate and on the other, flowers.

Doesn't look very pleasing to me.

So I sat down on Mitsui's porch, took out the chocolates and tried my best in arranging them with the flowers. After a good fifteen minutes or so later, viola! Good gods, Kenji! I may have a juice of creativeness here under this stupidity of mine.

End flashback

After eyeing my creation, I decided to end my suffering and announce that I'm here already and ring the doorbell.

--

I put on my apron decided to at least try to get something prepared for lunch when I heard the doorbell. So he's already here huh? I still can't believe it that Fujima loves me? Heck! We aren't even in the "friends" level yet! We are still on the acquaintance level, I think. Anyways, I invited him so I better make the most out of it. And besides, it's not everyday a very handsome and talented person declares his love for you right?

So I took off my apron, (it's a cute apron by the way. It says Kiss the Cook too.) washed my hands and went to get the door. Hmm… I wonder what he's wearing. I hope not that turtle neck shirt he wore while watching the elimination games. He looks good in it it's just that err… nevermind. Wait… how did I remember exactly what he's wearing that time?

Anyway, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and open the door to see a quite nervous Fujima holding a bouquet of … flowers and chocolates?

"Hi." Fujima said as he slowly thrust his bouquet to me. "I hope you like them." Then he looked down while blushing a little. Aww… isn't he cute?

Cute?! When did I associate cute with Fujima? Err… shoo silly thoughts shoo!

Anyway, I looked down at the gift in my hands and counted exactly 14 chocolates. "Anou… are you trying to give me a toothache or something?"

"I umm…"

I let out a small laugh because Fujima unexpectedly bought all my favorite chocolates.

"Come on in." I held out the door for him and then said, "Well… help me finish these chocolates later, ok?"

"Okay." Then Fujima smiled.

--

It took Mitsui a while to answer the door and I'm starting to doubt that he's in the house. As I decided to ring the bell once more, the love of my life opened the door.

Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!!! He looks so good! His hair was slightly tussled, he was probably doing something and he just looks simply fine. Real fine. I stopped my urge to drool when I noticed that my Mi-, err… hopefully soon to be my Mitsui looking at my so-called present for him.

"Anou… are you trying to give me a toothache or something?"

Is he joking or really annoyed? Think brain think!!!

"I umm…" Marvelous brain. Really marvelous. I could be the class valedictorian with that answer. Then just when I was about to say something, Mitsui laughed. So maybe my brain did something nice or right after all. I just have to know what it is though.

I think everything's going fine as he held out the door for me to come in. And it's kind of sweet when he asked me to help him finish the chocolates. It's just that I think he won't appreciate what kind of "helping" I had in mind at that moment. Let's just say it's something to do with lots and lots of melted chocolates and a big bed.

So I innocently answered, "Okay." Then smiled.

--

As I placed his gift at the coffee table in the living area I couldn't help but think that Fujima's smile a while ago was intriguing. It was sort of like the smile he uses while playing with a very tough opponent. Like he was thinking something up in his sleeves. Er… how come I'm remembering these stuffs about him?! I hardly know this guy after all!

"So, had lunch yet?" I said deciding to drive my thoughts somewhere else like food.

Fujima shook his head then said, "No, not yet."

"So join me."

Then I felt Fujima smiled again that smile of him.

--

Somewhere in Kanagawa, Sakuragi was bored out of his mind. His gundan was nowhere to be seen which was very surprising knowing his gundan sticks to him like magnet. Anyway, he was bored enough to go over Kogure's place and drag his vice captain out.

"C'mon, Megane-kun! Be this Tensai's company!"

Kogure just let his junior drag him all over Kanagawa. "Maa maa… Sakuragi. Sure I'll accompany you. Just don't pull me too hard. I can feel my arm detaching from my shoulders."

"Ah… gomen ne, Megane-kun! Sometimes this Tensai doesn't even know his own strength. Nyahahahaha!!!"

Kogure just shook his head in a resigned expression and slight amusement.

As the two walked around they saw Miyagi, which Kogure was grateful for because now he isn't stuck with the boisterous freshman alone.

"Oi, Hanamichi! Why drag me with you and Kogure-sempai?" Miyagi annoyingly asked the redhead while fighting the strong grip Sakuragi has on him.

"The Tensai is bored."

Miyagi was about to say something when Kogure stopped him making him realize that arguing with the self-proclaim genius wasn't going to get you anywhere. So now the trio walked aimlessly around town when they saw Rukawa heading for the nearby basketball court. Sakuragi was about to change his route and avoid Rukawa when the ace rookie saw them but not before Kogure and Miyagi called him.

"Oi, Rukawa!" Miyagi shouted and ran up to the quiet boy.

"Sempai." Rukawa acknowledged both his senior with a simple bow then wondered what his three teammates are doing together?

As if reading his thoughts, Miyagi spoke up. "Why don't you join us, Rukawa? You need to relax and not train always." /Besides why should only Kogure-sempai and me suffer this baka's loud voice./ Miyagi added to himself.

Very surprisingly, Rukawa agreed! And here Miyagi thought he would have a very tough persuading act to do.

"Sempai, just wait here for a minute."

Sakuragi was amazingly quiet and didn't even object when Miyagi and Kogure invited Rukawa. Sakuragi was really, really bored that even the mere presence of Rukawa can't trigger his annoyance meter.

"What are we waiting for, Rukawa?" Kogure asked.

"Him." Rukawa pointed at the fast approaching boy.

"Hehe… sorry I'm late, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh absentmindedly scratched the back of his head while. "Oh hi, Kogure-san, Miyagi-kun and Sakuragi-kun! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going with them." Said Rukawa.

"Oh… what about our one on one game then?" Sendoh asked.

"Forget it. Come with us, Sendoh!" Miyagi said to Sendoh but keeping an eye out for Sakuragi's temper.

"Yeah, Smiley! Be of use to this Tensai for once! Entertain me! I'm so bored!" Again, Sakuragi was able to shock Kogure and Miyagi for the second time. Then Sakuragi slung an arm over to Sendoh and dragged him away from the basketball court.

So the triplet now turned quintuplet graced, still aimlessly though, the grounds of Kanagawa.

Kogure and Miyagi were then very thankful that Rukawa joined them and not to mention Sendoh who by the way is eating up all the nonsense coming out of Sakuragi's mouth.

"Hey! Could you guys wait here for a while?" Sendoh suddenly stopped in front of a light blue house.

"Oh, okay." Kogure said then asked. "Whose house is this, Sendoh?"

"My best friend, Koshino." Sendoh smiled, took a deep breath then shouted, "Oi! Hiro-kun! Come out come out wherever you are!!!"

Kogure, Miyagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa sweatdropped then a few seconds later, out comes a fuming Koshino.

"Shut up, baka! Ever heard of doorbells, Sendoh?" Koshino shouted while looking up at Sendoh. Then he noticed the group standing behind the eternally smiling boy. "Shohoku?"

"Yes, Hiro-kun! We're going out with them! Let's go!" And without waiting for a reply, Sendoh dragged his protesting friend all the way around Kanagawa.

Surprisingly, there was a fifteen minute of silence since Koshino got dragged in the group.

"So where are we going anyway?" The Ryonan shooting guard asked to no one in particular.

"You're lucky to join us in our quest to quench this Tensai's thirst for some excitement." Sakuragi said to Koshino.

"Actually, he's just bored and dragged us all out to join him. But since we're pretty bored ourselves too so I think, we'll be just walking around Kanagawa for a while until we find something that will amuse us." Miyagi explained before Koshino bonked Sakuragi's head.

Koshino sighed then stopped as he spotted someone familiar coming out of a music store across the street. "Hey, isn't that Jin? The shooting guard from Kainan?"

Before Miyagi can confirm Sendoh shouted and called the Kainan player. "Oi! Jin-san! Over here!" Sendoh waved his hands quietly insanely to get Jin's attention from across the street.

Jin stopped as he heard someone calling him, looked around and was quite taken aback to see a very unexpected group of boys. He crossed to their side with a confused look. "It's not everyday that you can see players from rival teams hanging out together." He said as he raised one fine eyebrow.

"Well… we're not really hanging out together. But it's more like that we're bored and decided to be each other's amusement for the meantime." Sendoh answered before Sakuragi can sprout some nonsense.

"So, in that case, can I tag along too?" Jin smiled.

"Ah! Jin-san! You have a very good taste since you decided to be one of the Tensai's company!" Sakuragi smiled. He draped one arm over Jin quite forcefully as he laughs. "Nyahahahahhaha!!!"

Looking at everyone Kogure was surprised to see Rukawa still hanging around with them. The usually quite boy would most likely just sleep or play basketball somewhere instead of going around town with them. But then again, Kogure decided that there's always first time for everything,

Koshino looked over Kogure noticing that the quiet vice captain of Shohoku smiling by himself at the back of the group. He raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner. Kogure just pointed at Sakuragi talking animatedly with Jin as he absentmindedly grip the other boy's shoulder quite hard causing Jin to wince every time Sakuragi laughs. Koshino just smirked and shook his head as he watched also Sendoh trying to talk with Rukawa. Take note of trying since nothing was coming out of Rukawa's mouth. Miyagi just happily trudge beside Sakuragi as he decided to fall back and walk beside Kogure.

"Oi! Red head monkey!!!"

Out of nowhere someone who suspiciously sounds like Kiyota shouted just outside one coffee shop which they just passed by moments ago.

Sakuragi slightly cringed at the given nickname then turned to shout back.

"Wild monkey! What are you doing out of the zoo? Is today your day off?"

Kiyota turned red at the taunt then marched towards Sakuragi ."Why you…! Teme!!!"

Sendoh beat Kogure in intercepting the two loud players from starting a street brawl. "Maa maa… Sakuragi-kun. Kiyota-kun. It's such a lovely day, stop this immature bickering for once ne?"

"Humph! Tensai is not immature so I'll stop."

"Humph! So am I!"

Kogure just sweatdropped and asked if Kiyota would like to join them. The group was quite stunned, except Rukawa, when Kiyota agreed and without so much as a protest from Sakuragi.

And so again, our wandering players walk around Kanagawa to find some sort of amusement. They already passed by a flower shop full of screaming girls, a candy house and was nearing the park when they spotted a familiar tall, dark haired guy wearing eye glasses sitting in one of the benches reading a very, very thick book.

As if reading each other's thoughts they quickly went over where the tall guy was sitting encircling him.

Hanagata slowly looked up from this book wondering why suddenly the light was block out from his spot. And he almost threw his book up in surprise to see faces that he knew that shouldn't be together.

"Hehe… Anou… Konnichiwa, Hanagata-san." Kogure greeted the fellow vice-captain as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen, gomen. We shouldn't have crept up on you like that." He said as he sat down beside the Hanagata.

Getting over the initial shock, Hanagata was now able to take a deep breath. "That's alright. I'm just not used to seeing your faces all together above me." He smiled then placed his book down. "What are you guys doing here anyway, and more importantly, why are you together?"

Kogure explained how they all ended up talking aimlessly around town, then Sakuragi obviously invited Hanagata.

"Oi Megane! Why not join us?" Sakuragi shouted a little to close to the center's ear as he sat down at the other side of Hanagata.

"Sure, why not?" Hanagata immediately agree while rubbing his left ear to get the tingling from Sakuragi's outburst out.

Again after a few minutes of walking, "So where are we going?" Hanagata asked what everyone's been wanting to ask over and over again..

Suddenly, Sakuragi stopped in front of the group making the guys bump into each other. "Now I know!"

"What now, Tensai?" Mocked Kiyota while he rubbed his head when bumped onto Sendoh's back.

Sakuragi surprisingly just ignored Kiyota then said, "Let's got to Micchy's place! He has a lot of cool gadgets the last time I went there!"

And without waiting from the groups reply he started darting out to Mitsui's house.

--

"So, what are we having?" Fujimas asked me as I rummaged the fridge. He is currently sitting down on the stool on the kitchen's island while flipping through my recipe book.

Aha! So, there's the chicken! I set the chopped marinated chicken on the countertop and went to prepare the stove. "See page 99." I told Fujima

Fujima raised an eyebrow at me, "Fried chicken? You need a recipe book for a fried chicken?" Then he laughed.

Hey! I'm no chef! I'm a teenage boy living on my own (for only two weeks actually, my parents were on their second honeymoon.) and I'm allowed to cook with the help of a recipe book even though it's just fried chicken! And besides there's just this one minor detail about me not really knowing how to cook. But that's not important.

"Hey! I'm allowed to! There isn't a rule saying you cannot cook a fried chicken without the help of a recipe book." I crossed my hand over my chest then with one slightly raised eyebrow I said, "Besides, there's also no rules stating I can't call the police to tell them that you're me stalking during my Saturday practices is there?"

I heard Fujima "eeped" then lowered his head again to browse the book for the nth time.

"Now, be a good boy and set the table. You'll find the dishware on those cabinets over there."

"Of course, Mitsui. Anything you say." I just had to laugh quietly as Fujima hurriedly got up to set the dishes on the kitchen island.

--

"So, what are we having?" I asked the love of my life as I flipped through his "Chicken for all Occasions" recipe book.

Hhmm… sautéed chicken, grilled chicken, steamed chicken, chicken lollipop. Err… what is a chicken lollipop? Hmm… so that's a chicken lollipop! Let's see what else is –

"See page 99." I heard him say. So page 99 huh? What?! Fried chicken! He needs a recipe book to cook a fried chicken?

"Fried chicken? You need a recipe book for a fried chicken?" I can't help it! I laughed! It is rude but fried chicken?! My mother can cook that blindfolded!

"Hey! I'm allowed to! There isn't a rule saying you cannot cook a fried chicken without the help of a recipe book." Oh… doesn't he know he looks so good standing like that with an apron that says "Kiss the cook" with his hands crossed over his chest, his fine eyebrow ever so slightly curved up and his eyes. Oh! His eyes! and –

"Besides, there's also no rules stating I can't call the police to tell them that you're stalking during my Saturday practices is there?"

"Eeped!" Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my… he remembers!!! I started thinking how I wasn't able to prepare what I am going to tell him exactly. That how can I explain everything to him. I started to open my mouth to say something when he told or more like commanded me to set the table.

"Of course, Mitsui. Anything you say." Ah merciful Mitsui! He just spared me a few minutes to think over what will I say. I hurriedly got up to do what the love of my life ordered me to do.

--

The fried chicken was a success! I'm so proud of myself! I will pat myself in back if I can. I beam with such pride as I observe how my delectable fried chicken was slowly being chewed up and savored by this lovely – err… I mean nice guy not lovely guy – in front of me. I shook my head to get that crazy thought out while I placed my utensils down and decided to have that conversation with Fujima right now. There's no sense dillydallying about it anyways.

"So, Fujima, about last night…" I started with a very serious distant, cold, impassive, accusing you know kind of tone okay? Then immediately he flinched and faced me with the look that resembles a prisoner awaiting his deadly judgment. Umm… maybe I should be more casual about it. I mean he did embarrass himself enough already last night. And this wonderful me is merciful after all.

"Mitsui, I can explain, really! I can! I didn't mean it to sound like that actually. And I will tell you everything just please don't punish me that much…."

"Hold it…" I raised my hand to stop him.

"…And besides I really do mean what I said it's just that it came out wrong and really, I should have called you in a more convenient time. Honestly! I didn't know what I was doing until I heard your voice at the other end of the line. And I guess I sort of freaked out then..."

"Wait!" I moved closer to him and held him by the shoulders to stop him from shaking.

"…and blurted it all out. Then when you called back I didn't know what to say except say everything then again all of it came out wrong like the Saturday practices stalking bit and I–"

" FUJIMA, SHUT UP!"

Then I shouted at him which is good I guess because this blubbering guy stopped talking then umm… froze. Wait, did he stop breathing also? Shit! Hold on there Fujima! Breathe… breathe... there you go. Inhale good, exhale. Again, inhale then exhale…

"Breathe… breathe... there you go. Inhale good, exhale. Again, inhale then exhale…one more time okay? Hmm.. good!" A shake here and there then a rub at the back to keep him breathing.

Geez! What is wrong with this guy?

--

Ah! A fried chicken made by my – sigh, again, hopefully soon to be my Mitsui. Anyway, lovely chicken! Just lovely! So tender, so crispy, so heavenly divine! So –

"So, Fujima, about last night…"

Shit! Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my… Think, brain, think!

"Mitsui, I can explain, really! I can! I didn't mean it to sound like that actually. And I will tell you everything just please don't punish me that much…."

Unfortunately my brain again decided to switch to 'stupid mode.' Wait, did he say something? Anyway, since I'm already in the stupid mode might as well continue on.

"…And besides I really do mean what I said it's just that it came out wrong and really, I should have called you in a more convenient time. Honestly! I didn't know what I was doing until I heard your voice at the other end of the line. And I guess I sort of freaked out then..."

Oh no! He's inching in closer! He's in front of me now! Ack! He grabbed me!

"…and blurted it all out. Then when you called back I didn't know what to say except say everything then again all of it came out wrong like the Saturday practices stalking bit and I–"

" FUJIMA, SHUT UP!"

I'm a dead man.

Like a dead man I forgot how to breathe. But wait, what's this? I feel something rubbing my back. It is so incredibly relaxing and what's this I hear? That heavenly voice commanding me to breathe. Am I already being reincarnated? Ooh… that feels so good….

--

"Er… are you okay there, Fujima?" I asked while I still rubs his back. Then I start to wonder why the heck is he looking all loony all of a sudden?

I heard him sigh then he slowly leans on me. "Yeah, just keep doing that, luv, and I'll be fine."

Luv? Since when did he started calling me luv? Anyway, why is my right side suddenly got heavier? Sigh, no wonder. Lover boy here thought I'm some kinda pillow or something.

Wake up, boy! No cozying up with me until I get some answers!

So, again, I grabbed him then shook him not so gently this time and said, "Hey, Fujima! Get back to earth. Now!"

Okay, his eyes are starting to focus now. That's a good sign. Then I guess he just found out what he did. That he did acted kinda stupid in front of me, his – a-hem – supposedly crush or more like love. But nonetheless he looks kind of okay, cute even. Wait, did I just thought that? Make that, said it out loud?

"Cute?" Fujima asked looking more cute ( Argh! Hisashi! Quit associating cute with Fujima!) when confused. Fornutately, I am man who is in total control of my brain thus my actions. So handle this smoothly, Hisashi, I know you can.

"Yeah, cute." There, smooth! Then smile dashingly. Good. "So, not only you do not make good phone calls with your "crush," you can't handle talking with them?"

"Not this close and upfront, no." Aww… he's blushing again.

Then when I was about to say something the doorbell just rang and it rang too many times actually. So I'm guessing someone really in need of something is out there or it's just Sakuragi. I know he's the only one who abuses the doorbell like that.

--

"Er… are you okay there, Fujima?" Oh… that heavenly voice again. Sigh…

"Yeah, just keep doing that, luv, and I'll be fine." It's so nice and comfy here. Just perfect. Like Mitsui. But then someone decided to shatter my little heaven.

"Hey, Fujima! Get back to earth. Now!"

Shit! What have I done this time?! Oh no… luv! I called him luv. Mitsui must think of me like some kind of a fool or loon here now. Maybe even crazy. And I just have to screw things up. Sigh.

"Cute."

Waitadarnminute! Did he just call me cute?!

Hallelujah!!!

"Yeah, cute." I hear him speak. "So, not only you do not make good phone calls with your "crush," you can't handle talking with them?"

Wait, now I'm embarrassed. Oh my! And I think I'm blushing like again some teeny bopper! "Not this close and upfront, no."

Then the door bell just rang like crazy. So I'm guessing I'm being saved by the bell from any more embarrassing moments.

Right?

TBC…

A/N: Okay, guys, is it bad? Good? I'm kinda rusty from a long blank period of writing. Anyways, what do you want to happen? Who gets paired up with who? (With the exception of Mitsui and Fujima of course.) Or do you want it to be a surprise?


End file.
